


Sea Above and Sky Below

by Tish



Series: Little Terrors - Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [4]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Day 4: What I once used to dream, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, I now dread, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 06:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tish/pseuds/Tish
Summary: Henry Collins once had a dream, but it turned into a nightmare.





	Sea Above and Sky Below

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween Terrorfest 2019 Day 4: What I once used to dream, I now dread

Henry Collins fell softly into sleep, the gentle rocking of the ship prompting his favourite dream.

Hues of blue curled around his sleep-self as he descended below, a graceful floating and a slow sinking into the inky blackness. Through the dive helmet he could make out the night sky, and the Milky Way's bright splash across the breadth of it. He felt he could reach out and touch one of those stars, clutch the orb of white, like a pearl to his heart.

Lifting his eyes above the ship, he saw the deep, dark blue waters lapping at the sails, white foam forming at the tips of the masts as the ship ploughed on.

And there too, above, gliding so slow and lonely, the form of an albatross, an eternal soul flying to eternity.

Sea above, sky below. Collins felt giddy at this beautiful inverted world he inhabited, wished he could open his eyes and paint it. Somehow, he knew that the dream could never be captured by word or image, so he kept it locked in his mind, shared with nobody.

~.~

Henry Collins fell fitfully into sleep, the ominous creaking of the ice prompting his worst nightmare.

Hues of ice blue curled around his sleep-self as he descended below, a weightless floating and a slow sinking into the inky blackness. Through the dive helmet he could make out the night sky, and the Milky Way's bright splash across the breadth of it. He felt he could reach out and touch one of those stars, clutch the orb of white, like ice to his heart.

Lifting his eyes above the ship, he saw the bright, blue ice lapping at the sails, white sparks forming at the tips of the masts as the ship ploughed on.

And there too, above, gliding so slow and lonely, the form of Billy Orren, a flightless soul doomed to eternity.

Ice above, sky below. Collins felt breathless at this horrifying inverted world he inhabited, wished he could open his eyes and flee it. Somehow, he knew that the nightmare could never be captured by word or image, so he kept it locked in his mind, shared with nobody.


End file.
